The Claiming Of Uchiha Itachi
by Lady Shizu
Summary: Based on Hana's flashback from Welcome To The S-Club, Sakura. If only he did not use his sharingan earlier today, Itachi would have had used it on her.


**Happy December, everyone. I'm back with another ItaHana. This time it's the flashback from my story Welcome To The S-Club, Sakura. I did one with Anko and Shizune, so here's one for Hana. It would be about a few chapters long.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Ever since the funeral of the Third Hokage, Inuzuka Hana picked up a scent. It had came out of nowhere when she was walking back home. As time passed, the scent grew longer which had cause her to find the source. Just like it came, it went away.

During that time, Hana was feeling weird. It was not bad, but for some strange reason, she was getting a tingling sensation towards her lower stomach. It was even more when she was eating lunch. She could not sit still.

Hana did not know what was causing her to feel that way, but she believed it had to do with that scent.

As Hana was on her way to another village to pick up some medicine at the clinic she worked, the scent came again. Once again, the tingling came. The closer she was, the stronger the scent grew. Also, there were two chakras that were coming in the same direction where she had picked up the scent.

Hana had no choice but to investigate. She followed it until she came upon two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds near a river.

As for the two men, they were Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. They were taking a break after running for about an hour. They were trying to kidnap Uzumaki Naruto when Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, appeared. After Jiraiya showed up to stop them, the two Akatsuki members escaped and have been on the run since then.

"Hey, Itachi. Someone is heading our way."

Kisame told his partner who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He was not asleep. Itachi was reflecting on what had happened back an hour ago. They were close on capturing Naruto, but with the unexpected arrival of his brother and the Toad Sage, the mission was a failure.

Itachi opened his eyes. He moved away from the tree and went to stand next to Kisame. When she appeared, he took in her appearance. The second he saw Hana, Itachi knew who she was, and vice versa.

"Itachi, is that you?"

Kisame turned to his partner in crime and asked him a question.

"Do you know her? It looks to me that she knows you."

Itachi stared at the woman standing several yards away from him. He then moved out of the way just in time Hana approached him. Itachi moved each time she was trying to get him.

"Itachi, stop moving and stay still so I can claim you!"

Even though he did not show it, Itachi was in deep you know what. When he heard the words that came out of her mouth, Itachi knew right away on what she had meant. Even the way she was behaving was proof enough.

Hana was in heat. Whenever someone from that clan was in heat, it meant trouble. For Itachi, he was in trouble. He called out to his partner for help.

"Kisame, use Samehada."

Kisame watched as his partner was dodging the woman as fast as he can. He raised an eyebrow when Hana grabbed a hold of Itachi's cloak and started to pull on it. He was amused on their behavior.

"Nah. It looks to me she's having fun with you. I'm going to leave you and your girlfriend alone by yourselves."

Kisame laughed when he saw Hana trying to rip off the cloak from Itachi's body. The sound of it being ripped reached his ears.

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Itachi!"

Hana yelled out his name as she managed to tackle Itachi onto the ground. She straddled his hips as she continued to tear apart his clothing. She managed to rip his shirt in half and exposed his chest. Hana eyes grew with lust as she traced Itachi's chest with her finger.

"Don't be like that. I will make sure you will love every second of it."

She turned to Kisame.

"Kisame, right?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I have some alone time right now with my Itachi?"

Kisame chuckled. My Itachi? This was getting good.

"As you wish, my lady. See you later, Itachi."

Kisame laughed and walked away to allow them some time to themselves. He believed that it was about time for Itachi to have some fun. As for Itachi, he stared at the woman above him. Whatever Hana was going to do to him may or may not be something pleasant for the Uchiha.

* * *

**This is just getting started, everyone. Bye bye for now.**


End file.
